Loveless
by Dango Daikazoku
Summary: Ella escapaba de una condena y él solo quería ayudar, pero ¿era realmente lo que él deseaba o había algo mas? tal vez, pero tenían un inconveniente, un hermano celoso.R


Se que había sido un error huir de mi casa, una cosa de locos e idiotas pero no tenía otra opción, odiaba a Royce, era un cerdo y cada vez que posaba su mirada en mí me daba asco, me miraba como si fuera un caballo que deseara comprar, era humillante pero nadie de mi familia lo notaba o fingía no notarlo, total era un King, una de las familias más adinerabas. Mis padres deseaban más y yo con mi belleza era su boleto de entrada al mundo de alta sociedad, tuve que soportarlo y al principio pensé que era lo correcto, él podría darme lo que había carecido en mi vida, además que mis padres también serían beneficiados y mis hermanos podrían ir a la universidad. Además Royce era bastante apesto, rubio al igual que yo y ojos azules, el sueño de toda chica, al principio fue bastante educativo y nada más nos tocábamos lo necesario para un noviazgo convencional pero poco a poco se fue volviendo más pesado, le gustaba atraparme en los pasillos e intimidarme, parecía disfrutar de mi miedo pero yo trataba de que esto no me afectara, lo dejé pasar pero él no paró así que traté de hablar con mi madre pero ésta se negó a creerme y me acusó de decir esos comentarios nada más para romper ese compromiso, nadie me creyó y cada vez Royce se fue volviendo más insistente y sus intenciones más sucias.

Llegó un momento en el cual no pude soportarlo y busqué ayuda, me aconsejaron alejarme de él si seguía con sus insinuaciones pero sin él apoyo de mis padres yo me encontraba atada de manos, mi familia siempre mostraba una imagen de perfección ante de los demás, éramos una familia "perfecta", las personas no me creerían si les contaba lo que sucedía, a su imagen sería yo la chica egoísta que sólo desobedece a sus padres y nadie creería en mi padres, mis padres eran tan ambiciosos que nunca me creerían y me di cuenta que ellos no me protegerían de Royce, siempre habían soñado con llevar una gran vida y ese sueño estaba muy cerca de cumplirse gracias a mi compromiso y nada haría que cambiaran de opinión

Pero me di cuenta que ellos eran egoístas ya que sólo pensaban en ellos, mis hermanos y yo no nos contemplábamos en sus planes a futuro, simplemente éramos su boleto de salida, así que si esa era la realidad ¿Qué les debía a ellos? Absolutamente nada y con ese pensamiento decidí huir de casa.

No tenia un lugar a donde ir, mis padres habían sido hijos únicos y mis abuelos habían fallecido hacía unos años, la única persona que creía podría ayudarme, mi hermano mayor, se encontraba al otro lado del país y no sabía si sería capaz de encontrarlo y llegar antes de que me encontraran y me obligaran a volver. Los King tenían mucha influencia y contactos en casi cualquier lado y en este pequeño pueblo ellos eran la ley. Tenía pocas posibilidades de escapar pero no me rendiría, esto ya no podía soportarlo, siendo que sólo había pasado medio año desde que se anunciara mi compromiso y si las cosas empeoraban dudaba que pudiera resistir una vida casada con ese monstruo.

Jasper vivía en el norte del país, desde que había terminado la universidad no lo había vuelto a ver ni saber de él, ni siquiera sabía porque se fue, simplemente una mañana mis padres me avisaron que Jasper no regresaría más y que valía que me olvidara de él porque en esa casa ya no se pronunciaría su nombre. Fue muy duro, él siempre había sido mi puerto seguro, en podía confiar y él era el único que se preocupaba por mi y me protegía. No tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba, sólo había sabido de él una vez, cerca de un año después de su partida. Una semana después de mi cumpleaños, cumplí los 14, un sobre había llegado a la casa y sólo contenía una apostal con la fotografía de un bosque y decía lo siguiente:"SIEMPRE ESTARÉ PARA TI, ROSE, LAMENTO NO PODER FESTEJAR TU CUMPLEAÑOS JUNTOS. TE EXTRAÑO PEQUEÑA. ATTE. JASPER" y también una de nuestras fotografías en la cual estábamos Jasper y yo, fue el único y último contacto que tuve con Jasper desde que se fue y aunque no estaba segura de cómo lo lograría rastrear la dirección que se encontraba en la postal, tenía que intentarlo, aunque está me llevara aun callejón sin salida. Para eso servía el internet ¿no?

*************

El viaje era realmente largo a Forks, un pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington, donde se suponía que mi hermano debía estar, el viaje fue muy largo y agotador además de atemorizante, nunca había viajado sola y menos tan lejos pero no tenía otra opción. No fue difícil de escapar de casa, mis padres nunca se imaginaron que podría desobedecerlos de esa manera y no sabían acerca de la carta de Jasper, no podían adivinar a donde me dirigía pero tampoco podía confiarme, me apresuré y traté de llamar lo menos posible la tención, el dinero ya se me estaba acabando y confiaba ciegamente en que encontraría a mi hermano en Forks.

Cuando llegué al pueblo me di cuenta que este no se parecía en nada a donde yo venía, las calles estaban húmedas por la fina lluvia que caía, las casas eran bastante sencillas y desde que había puesto un pie el Sol no se había asomado, todo era muy verde y por lo que pude observar el pueblo no era muy grande, la mayoría de los negocios se encontraban a la orilla de la carretera principal. Primero hice una parada en ele supermercado y sacié mi hambre, no había comido nada desde el día anterior por los nervios y mi estomago empezaba a reclamarme, después pasé a los aseos y pudo cambiar mi ropa por algo más grueso porque hacia mas frío. No conocía el pueblo pero había logrado conseguir un mapa de él y conseguido la dirección desde donde mi hermano me había mandado la carta.

La gente me miraba con curiosidad cuando pasaba, mi ropa no era muy llamativa pero resaltaba de las demás. Me detuve en la estación de policía y pude hablar con el jefe Swan, que era un hombre muy amable, me enseño el camino para llegar a esa dirección pero me advirtió que se encontraba bastante retirado y que si no iba en coche podría perderme ya que las casas se encontraban adentradas al bosque y muy separadas entre sí, le agradecí mucho su ayuda aunque no le comenté los verdaderos motivos de mi visita, podía ser un buen hombre pero seguía siendo un poli y yo una persona desaparecida, así simplemente le dije que venía de visita pero que era una sorpresa, además mentí sobre mi edad, dije que tenía 19 y no le costó creerme, siempre me dicen que parezco mayor, incluso de 21.

Empecé a caminar pero la lluvia empezó a caer con más fuerza y tuve que comprar un impermeable, esperaba que me protegiera porque si era cierto lo que el jefe Swan me había dicho, esta sería una larga caminata. Llegué a la carretera que me habían indicado, y comencé la travesía, con forme iba caminando se iba adentrando poco a poco al bosque, era muy solitaria y aunque caminaba lo más deprisa que podía sentía que no tenía fin. Después de unas horas me senté a descansar a la orilla del bosque, ya comenzaba a oscurecer y ha este paso llegaría hasta la noche y pensé que lo mejor sería pedir que me acercarán a donde deseaba llegar. Como la tarde se iba acercando mas y mas me preocupé pero casualmente en ese momento escuché el sonido de un carro acercarse, me levanté y me coloqué a la orilla de la carretera esperando para pedir ayuda.

Cuando el carro se acercó se me hizo familiar y me di cuenta que era el mismo de Royce, pero me regañé a mi misma y me di cuenta que estaba comenzando a parecer paranoica, ¡debía de haber miles de carros iguales! Y aun con desconfianza decidí hacerle señales, fue bajando la velocidad y paró al lado mío, me acerqué a la ventanilla y me encontré con la peor de mis pesadillas

Hola Rose, ¿me extrañaste, linda? – y me sonrió de esa estúpida manera, que hacia que me dieran escalofríos

No… - fue lo único que pude susurrar. Sabía que había tenido mucho suerte en lograr escapar de ellos, pero sabía que no había muchas esperanzas, me dolía más porque sabía que aunque era muy difícil de lograrlo aun guardaba la esperanza de poder ver a mi hermano aunque fuese una vez más antes de que me encerraran en una jaula de oro y me hicieran vivir un infierno. Estaba paralizada, mi vista se nublaba con las lágrimas de impotencia que empezaban a escurrir de mis ojos, entonces escuché la puerta del carro abrirse, no pensé más y empecé a correr por mi vida y el último rastro de esperanza que iba desapareciendo de mi cuerpo en el cual podía encontrarme y vivir en paz con Jasper. Ese motivo era el único que me permitía seguir.

Me encontraba exhausta por la caminata anterior pero aun no renunciaba a la idea de ser libre, corrí por el inmenso bosque que se encontraba a la orilla de la carrera, a perderme entre la maleza y cada vez me iba adentrando más al bosque, pero no me importaba, yo solo corría para huir de él. No volteé el rostro ya que no deseaba ver si se encontraba detrás de mí, sólo corrí hasta que me faltó el aliento y sentí que alguien se acercaba detrás de mí y como unos brazos me aprisionaban impidiéndome seguir. Sentí su aliento en mi cuello y empecé a sollozar, en este bosque no tenía esperanza de ayuda. Me empujó y caí sobre el húmedo suelo del bosque, esperando mi castigo

**************

Pues aquí está el primer capítulo de mi historia, en realidad se que no tiene mucho lógica pero fue una idea que surgió de pronto, así empecé a escribir y escribir y he aquí el resultado. Es mi primera historia así que paciencia, por favor.

Que les parece?

Reviews?


End file.
